


How Tron and Yori Met

by Astraica



Series: Yori's Story [3]
Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Tron Classic, Tron Classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraica/pseuds/Astraica
Summary: How did Tron and Yori meet? It wasn't something either expected! Yori's POV Part 3 of Yori's Story





	How Tron and Yori Met

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another dream I had long before TRON: Legacy, and had never seen more than a few seconds on TRON Classic when I was 4 or 5.

A young Program came up to Yori and smiled, they had a question, which they hoped would be answered. As Yori seemed to not be busy, they asked. "How did you and Tron meet?"

Yori blushed deeply, her processor racing and circuitry flaring from the memory. A sweet smile slowly formed upon her lips as her eyes began to glow with overflowing love, hooded by dark lashes as she averted her gaze, lost in memory. That memory. It was one of her fondest. He was so cute! And frustrating all at once… Very stubborn and very lovable.

Her hand touched her symbol as she began. "You wouldn't believe it, but he was so cocky!" She laughed, warm and loving. "I was walking to work one cycle, lost in thought about whether or not I would meet the Program I was meant to be with. I was, sad. The System was a big place. He could end up in another sector far from mine and we would never meet. I was heartbroken over the idea, but chose to keep going and fulfill my function until the end of my cycles if that was the case, that would be enough for me. I would never be with _anyone_ else."

Her hand moved to her left wrist, where _their_ symbol rested. "I've always felt a bit, different, from the other Programs. I wondered if he would love me as much as I loved him." She shook her head, voice wavering with a light laugh. "I really didn't know what to expect. But I had hoped. I had hoped that he would. In the end, I decided that I would deal with that if it should ever arise in the future, but for right then, I was happy and hopeful that I would find him."

Her eyes lit brightly as she rose her head, tilting it as her favourite part replayed within her mind. "And that's when I saw him! Walking toward me, symbol shining brightly. I didn't even know who he was! But I was attracted right away. Even from that distance! Oooh I was so _frustrated_! In _complete_ denial. I had never been attracted to anyone before that moment, and then, him! And he had played it up too. Oooh! You should have seen him! He _tripped_ me!" She laughed, enthusiasm and love shining through her voice with a tad bit of her old frustration.

"The _nerve_ of- I walked right by him and he _tripped_ me! He grabbed hold of my arm to steady me and apologized like a gentleprogram, but it was all a ruse to ask me out! And he did! Repeatedly! Here he was, this young Program who'd been in the System for _how_ long, and I'd been there for quite a while, and he had the nerve to hit on me! I had my morals!" She laughed.

"He was all smiles and charm. And he never gave up. He just kept on asking for that date. And he got it. He got that date! He was _actually_ more stubborn that I was! If he hadn't kept up asking and smiling, he never would have gotten it… That smile… I fell in love with that smile. It's what won out in the end, and the fact that I was already attracted to him."

A loving smile touched her lips. "I never would have had it any other way."


End file.
